Blame My Parents
by BbyStarlette
Summary: Rossi's first wife Carolyn admits to hiding a daughter from him for 21 years! Now he will try his best to get to know her and make up for the years he's missed all while trying to keep Dr. Reid away from her. Story better than summary, PROMISE Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, It's BbyStarlette, once again. lol.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this story; Don't forget to Review!**_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 1<span>

Carolyn walked across her living room to fix the pictures on her desk for the sixth time in the last ten minutes. She could stand still knowing that David Rossi was on his way to her apartment. Her nerves were eating at her with every passing second. She had lived nearly 22 years hiding the secret she was now ready to confess. She heard a knocking on her door, she knew exactly who that was. Part of her felt regret. Since she had contacted him out of nowhere, and asked him over in what seemed out of the blue. No matter how awkward the circumstances seemed she knew David had to know her secret.

She took a step towards the door, then a step back to once again readjust the picture of a beautiful brunette. Finally, she took a deep breath and went to answer the door. As the she swung open the door she froze in her spot, she didn't know what effect seeing him again after their nasty divorce would have on her.

She stared the man down for a while before finally coming back from her daze, "Hello, Dave. How are you?"

"Better than you, I suppose. You look like you've seen a ghost." Rossi laughed at the pale faced woman in front of him.

"Well, it's been so long. I hardly remembered what you looked like." Carolyn said trying to get him back.

"Don't kid yourself, I'm impossible to forget…. I can see you've missed me." Rossi retorted with a smirk on his face.

"Ha! And what exactly do you think I missed about you? Your arrogance? Your hard-headedness? Maybe it was your childish and stupid sense of humor?"

"Ah, just like the old days, huh?" Rossi said as he gave her a mocking smile. "So what? Did you call me over just to remember what being married to you was like or to talk about something less unpleasant?"

"As much as I'd like to slap you and kick you out like on the day we decided to file for divorce, I'm afraid what I have to tell you requires us both refraining from killing each other for a while."

"Oh, I don't know if you're capable of sitting through a normal conversation without yelling or throwing heavy objects." Rossi said, once again poking fun at Carolyn.

"You're right. But trust me when I say this conversation will be far from normal… Come in please." Carolyn said gesturing towards the inside of her home.

"I see you've developed manners over the years, impressive."

"Sit and shut up, Dave."

" Done." Rossi said taking a seat across from Carolyn in the living room.

Carolyn rolled her eyes as she began thinking of a way to open the conversation.

"Look, I know what I have to say I just don't know how to say it."

"Carolyn, whatever it is just say it. I have a job to get to." Rossi said with a slight hint of frustration evident in his voice.

"Dave, we have a daughter." Carolyn said as she watched Dave lose the color in his face.

"Wow Carolyn you're more delusional then I thought." Rossi said as he began to stand.

"I'm not kidding, Dave."

"This is sickening."

Rossi had already begun to leave; he headed straight for the door. He couldn't believe Carolyn's nerve to make up something like that. He had a busy and stressful life that last thing he needed was his first wife coming back into his life just to toy with his brain.

"Dave, wait." Carolyn said as she grabbed the picture of the brunette on her desk. She ran towards Rossi and caught him just as he reached for the door knob. She put the picture at eye level for Rossi to see.

"This is her!" Carolyn yelled just as Rossi was getting ready to push her off him.

Rossi stood in shock as he stared at the picture in front of him. The resemblance the young lady in the picture had to him was astonishing,

Rossi reached for the picture and held it as he continued to stare.

"Please, let me explain. Don't leave." Carolyn finally broke the silence. She held on to Dave's arm as she guided him back to the living room.

They both took a seat in their respective places.

"God, where do I begin?" Carolyn said nervously as she stared around the room trying to avoid eye contact with her ex-husband.

"How about the beginning?" Rossi said as he leaned over as if it would help him understand her word more clearly.

"Well, two months after our divorce I found out I was pregnant. I hated you so much at the moment that I decided not to tell you anything. I never felt we needed you so I raised her on my own; I dedicated my life to her." Carolyn said as tears began to build up in her eyes.

"So why are you telling me now then?" Rossi said still trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"Because she's going to need you now more than ever."

"Oh, so this is about money?" Rossi said.

"Of course not. Why must you think everything is always about money?

"Well isn't that why you married me? For my money?"

"Maybe, but that's not the point." Carolyn said as she nervously took a deep breath. "I realized she needs you. She needs a father. All this time I thought she was better off without you. I've never really spoken about you to her. She knows absolutely nothing about you yet she grew up to be just like her father. She just graduated from Florida State, she got her degree in Criminal Justice and she wanted to join the marines right out of high school, but I couldn't let her."

"Oh god. So what's her name?" Rossi let out a small chuckle.

" Serena Alessandra. I'm planning on telling her all about you tomorrow when she gets back. And I guess the main reason I asked you over was to know if you want anything to do with her. I'd hate to tell her about you just to find out you never wanted her, it would break her heart." Carolyn explained.

"Of course, Carolyn! What kind a man do you think I am to reject my own daughter! I still don't understand why you didn't tell me as soon as you found out about your pregnancy; you know I would've done anything to take care of you and my daughter…"

"I already told you. I hated you too much at the moment. I know it was wrong, I was young and foolish. I thought hiding your daughter from you would get me the revenge I was looking for. But now I realize I'm only hurting my daughter. Oh, god. She is going to hate me when I tell her." Carolyn said rubbing her hands together.

"Well just make sure you tell her as soon as she gets back and once you do have her call me, I'd love to meet her." Rossi said standing.

"Please don't be mad at me for this, Dave." Carolyn pleaded.

"I'm not mad. I should be, but right now I'm just excited about the news… I have a daughter."

* * *

><p><em><strong>SOOO... What do you think? <strong>_

_**Can't wait for more? Well, add to ALERTS, so you know when I update!=]**_

_**Again, don't forget to review, I love hearing what you have to say!=]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tah- Dah! Here it is Chapter 2! Thank you to 'p95000' and 'noreaction' for reviewing Chapter 1!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Rossi sat in the conference room waiting for the rest of the team to gather. He sat quietly starring down at his phone. Today was the day Carolyn was supposed to tell Serena about him and he was nervous to find out how she would take the news. Rossi himself was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of having a 21 year old daughter that he knew nothing about until 24 hours ago.

The team entered the conference room as they prepared to hear about the next case.

As JJ explained the nature of the crimes involved in the next case Rossi couldn't help but going back to the night before. He would've never thought the reason Carolyn had called him over was to discuss offspring that he had not known of for years.

"Wheels up in 20." Rossi heard Hotch say before he finally snapped out of his day dream.

Rossi had missed the whole briefing despite he was sitting directly in front of JJ the whole time. Rossi had gotten up and started following the rest of the team as they exited the conference room just then he saw the young brunette he had seen in the picture Carolyn had showed him coming through the glass BAU doors. She was tall and slender, and wore a loose fitting floral dress. She wore her long dark locks down with nothing but a beige headband holding her bangs out of her eyes.

Reid was the first to greet her. Rossi kept his distance and watched as Reid gave direction to the young woman, and pointed up at Rossi who had not made it down the stair yet.

Rossi heard the young woman thank Reid as she walked towards him and met him at the bottom of the steps.

"Hello, sir. Are you David Rossi?" The young lady said.

"Yes I am." Rossi said unsure if the details of their relation had been previously discussed as planned by her mother.

"My mother, Carolyn Lombardi, told me to come here. She gave me your business card and said you had something to tell me." The young lady said, appearing to be completely oblivious to the fact the man standing in front of her was her dad.

"Oh, I see. Can you give me a minute; I have to make a phone call. I'll be right with you." Rossi uttered nervously. He motioned for Reid to come over with his hand. "This is Dr. Spencer Reid. Reid can you please escort Ms. Lombardi to my office. I'll be right up in just a moment."

"Sure, follow me Ms. Lombardi." Reid said.

"Please, call me Serena." Serena said as she followed Reid up the stairs to Rossi's office.

"Okay." Reid agreed.

As Rossi watched Reid and Serena walk up to his office he pulled out his cellphone to call Carolyn.

This had not been what they had agreed to. The agreement had been that Carolyn would break the

news to Serena, and then Serena would call him afterwards.

"Hello…" Rossi heard Carolyn answer at the other end.

"Carolyn, I have Serena in my office right now. Can you please explain to me why?" Rossi said angrily.

"I'm sorry Dave. I couldn't. I'm simply not brave enough." Carolyn began to cry.

Rossi shook his head as his hands began to sweat due to his nervousness, "Well how am I supposed to tell her? As of now I'm just a stranger to her."

"You'll find a way." Carolyn said before being hung up on.

Rossi began to walk towards his office. He couldn't believe all that Carolyn was doing. He got to his office door and opened to reveal Serena and Reid laughing.

"I see you two were having fun while I was gone." Rossi said as he took a seat at his desk.

"I was showing her a magic trick." Reid said very proudly.

"Well thank you for keeping her company. But now…" Rossi trailed off as he motioned towards the door for Spencer to leave.

"It was nice meeting you, Serena." Reid said before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Soon the mood in the dark office had gone from fun to serious.

"Serena, do you know why you're here?" Rossi asked.

"Actually I do not." Serena confessed.

"Tell me, Serena. What do you know about your father?"

"Well if the FBI is looking for him, they shouldn't be interviewing me. Trust me when I say I don't have the slightest hint of who my father even is. I don't even know his name." Serena said as her facial expression saddened.

"Your mom never spoke of him?" Rossi asked a bit offended.

"Never. I just figured he probably was a jerk. He probably dumped my mom when he found out she was pregnant or something. Maybe that's why she never spoke of him."

"Serena, your father was not a jerk, and he would've never left your mother if he had known your mother was having a child. If he would've known he would've made sure to spend every day with you." Rossi said as his throat began to tighten.

"You know him? You know who my father is?" Serena said excitedly.

"Yes, I do."

"Where is he? Do you know where I can find him?" Serena said as her face lit up.

"You're looking at him…"

"You're kidding." Serena said with skepticism written all over her face.

"No, I'm serious." Rossi assured Serena.

Serena stood and stormed out of the office. Rossi tried to stop her; he called after her as he watched her get in the elevator before he could get to her.

"That went well." Rossi whispered to himself as he stood by the BAU doors.

Reid had been watching and was curious now.

"What was that all about?" Reid asked as he approached Rossi.

"I guess she didn't like what she heard…" Rossi said again quietly.

"Oh. Um… Will she be coming back?"

"I doubt it." Said Rossi as he turned and headed back to his office.

"Well, that's a shame. She was really pretty." Reid said smiling to himself.

"Hey! She's off limits!" Rossi said as he turned to face Reid.

"What? Why?" Reid asked in a shaky, startled voice.

"Because she's my daughter!" Rossi yelled.

He caught everybody's attention when he yelled those four words.

Reid decided to ask no further questions and retreat back to his desk. Hotch over heard this and made his way to Rossi.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Hotch said as he approached Rossi.

"Well neither did I before yesterday." Rossi said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Oh. I see. Well, I know we have a case and were all leaving shortly. But, I think it would be best if you stay here. You obviously have problems of your own to fix so go ahead and tend to them. If you need anything I'm a phone call away." Hotch said as he put his hand on his friends shoulder before walking out with the rest of the team.

Rossi headed back to his office to gather his things before heading over to Carolyn's apartment once again. He knew Serena must have been there already and it would be easiest to explain the situation to her.

David knocked on the door and waited patiently while Carolyn answered the door.

"Is Serena home already?" Rossi asked as he walked in through the door.

"Yes. She went straight to her room. She was crying. What did you do to her?" Carolyn demanded to know.

"Me? What did 'I' do? You were supposed to tell her! She just heard a stranger tell her he's her dad, what other reaction did you expect from her, Carolyn!" Rossi argued back.

"Here, we can just explain it to her together. Serena! Honey, please come out!" Carolyn begged as both she and Rossi stood patiently outside of her door.

Serena came out of her room and stared directly at Rossi, "You again? Mom, what's going on?" Serena asked her mother.

"Can we please sit and talk in the living room." Carolyn suggested.

Both Rossi and Serena nodded before following Carolyn to the living room. They all took a seat and exchanged a few awkward glances before Carolyn finally interrupted the long silence.

"Serena, baby. I called Dave over yesterday because I thought it was time for both of you to know about each other's existence." Carolyn said.

"So you're just now telling us this? After 21 years. You have to be kidding, mom." Serena said as she grew even more confused by the recent news.

"I wish I was. I don't know exactly how to explain this to you Serena. But I know you're an adult now, so I will explain it to you just like I did to David." Carolyn said as she began to regret ever calling Rossi over in the first place. "About two months after your dad and me divorced I found I was expecting. Things had gotten really bad between me and your father and I decided to keep you a secret. Hiding you was my way of getting revenge on Dave. So I went on to raise you all on my own. Please don't be angry at me Serena…"

"Why would I be angry?" Serena answered in a sarcastic and demeaning tone. "Just because my mother was selfish enough to keep me from having a father? Do you know what I felt like growing up? Seeing every other kid have a dad except for me?"

"Honey, I never knew. You never asked about your father so I figured it was due to the fact you simply didn't feel you needed one." Carolyn answered as she began to cry.

"Of course I needed a father and of course I was curious about mine. I just thought since you never spoke of him you would brush me off if I asked."

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But Serena is right. You kept us apart for your own selfish reasons." Rossi added.

"I can't even look at you right now…" Serena said as she stormed off to her room.

Carolyn and Rossi continued arguing for several minutes before noticing that Serena had made her way back to the living room.

"I have something to ask you Mr. Rossi…" Serena asked as she stood in front of her parents.

"Yes?" Rossi answered.

"If you would've known about me before, what would've you done?" Serena asked.

"I would've made sure both you and your mother were well taken care of. I would've made sure I spent as much time with you as I could and give you all the love a child deserves from her father." Rossi responded.

"Good answer." Serena said as she wiped tears off her rosy cheeks. "Now answer this, can I move in with you?"

"SERENA! What kind of question is that?" Carolyn burst out.

"That would be fine with me. I would love to get to know you more and I think that is a perfect way to do so." Rossi said.

"You can't just take her from me like that Dave!" Carolyn yelled as she tried to talk both of them out of this crazy idea.

"He's not taking me! I'm an adult and I decided I can't live with you right now." Serena retorted.

"Carolyn, you've had her all your life. You watched her take her first steps, lose her first tooth, go off to her first day of school, even her high school graduation. I didn't. Simply because you didn't want me to. And now it's my turn to be with my daughter and get to know her. Please, Carolyn. Don't make a big deal out of this." Rossi tried to get Carolyn to abandon the drama.

"Serena, baby. Please, don't! You don't even know him!" Carolyn continued begging.

"He's my father... That's all I need to know." Serena then simply went to her room and began picking up her luggage. She still hadn't had time to unpack since she had come home the day before. She stepped out seconds later with her bags ready to go.

"Dave, tell her to stay..." Carolyn begged Rossi.

Rossi simply smiled and shook his head.

"I'm ready." Serena said as she walked past her mom and out the door without even saying goodbye.

Rossi caught up to Serena and helped her carry her stuff down to his car. It was a long and silent drive back to Rossi's house. When they arrived at the house Rossi gave her a quick tour of the house before showing her to her room.

Rossi was desperate to know every detail of his daughter's life immediately. However his many years of profiling made it more than obvious that Serena needed her space at the moment. There would be plenty of time to talk and get to know each other later.

"You have a beautiful house Mr. Rossi." Serena said before Rossi could make his way out of the room.

"Thank you. This is your house too, now. Let me know if you need anything." Rossi smiled before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_

_**What do you think so far? Like? Dislike? Hit the REVIEW button and let me know!=]**_


End file.
